Freshly enucleated monkey and calf eyes will be perfused via the anterior chamber by a quantitative constant pressure technique with different metabolic inhibitors in order to determine whether vital metabolic processes in the outflow pathways can influence the facility of aqueous outflow. These studies will be correlated with in vitro biochemical analyses of excited outflow pathway (trabecular meshwork) tissue. Enucleated human eyes will be perfused via the anterior chamber and vitreous cavity in order to examine possible mechanisms for malignant glaucoma. Investigations of carbonic anhydrase inhibitor therapy, atenolol beta adrenergic blocker topical antiglaucoma therapy, and episcleral venous pressure will also be performed.